


Dreams

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary:  Lir dreams.Disclaimer: So very not mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



When Lir is an old, old man, with an old, old wife and even old children, he dreams of the unicorn. 

They stand, separated by a narrow brook which runs but makes no sound, a magical wood behind her and his kingdom behind him, and Lir tries to ask her a question but his mouth doesn't want to work. 

The unicorn gazes back at him, not the beautiful Lady Amalthea, but an immortal being, unfathomable, untouchable, and she says, "Yes, I will remember you, always," and he wakes in tears.


End file.
